cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Zera
Prince Zera is a member of Panther Claw and the child of Panther Zora in Cutie Honey Flash, acting as an ally to Honey Kisaragi by providing her the means to become Cutie Honey as the Twilight Prince but is later revealed to be only using her for his own personal goals. Personality Zera is a high-ranked member of the Panther Claw. He is another leader of the Panther Claws and wants to have the position of Sister Jill. On the side, he pursues his own plans, with which he must give in to Panther Zora however. While Honey was primarily his tool for usurping Jill from her position, Zera began to grow attached to Honey to the point of offering her a place at his side. Appearance Zera has the appearance of an elegant prince in his Twilight Prince disguise having long silky silver hair while wearing a purple jacket and dark colored clothing including gloves. The twilight prince also has a unique necklace with three decorations dangling from the bottom. In his true Pince Zera form, his hair is blue, he wears a mask on the top left side of his face, wears make up around his eyes, and wears gold colored armor along with a crown that resembles a demonic face. History Prince Zera once collaborated with Takeshi Kisaragi in the project to produce artificial humans capable of using the Airborne Element Fixing Device. However when Jill appeared to terminate the project and steal the device, Dr. Kisaragi escaped with the girl who would become Honey and the complete Element Device. Zera and Zora takes in the other girl and another incomplete device who they named Seira Hazuki and raised her to hate Honey. Zera as the Twilight Prince appeared to Honey many years later to give her the means to transform into Cutie Honey. He is also there to give her advice in battle when needed, sending white flowers to her after a victory. However when Seira appears and after their final struggle, the Twilight Prince reveals his true identity and his intentions of using Honey to get rid of Sister Jill as she was an obstacle to his plans and later take the device for himself. He fought an angered Honey and was winning until Honey used the "power of love" to fuse hers and Seira's devices to become Hyper Honey and overwhelm him. Zera was surprised by this and was beginning to have a change of heart. When Panther Zora attacked a weakened Honey, Zera took the blow meant for Honey and gave her a farewell as he died. Zera's spirit appears in episode 33 to tell Honey that Zora could not be destroyed as she was the embodiment of human greed. He offered her a chance to leave the world behind, but Honey chose to keep fighting and Zera lead her towards Zora and Seiji to safety. His spirit appears again at Honey and Seiji's wedding helping distract a revived Sister Jill and later saw the wedding until the end. Category:Panther Claw Category:Cutie Honey Flash Characters Category:Villains in Cutie Honey Flash